Male Bonding
by Freud's Bad Clon
Summary: Two frustrated men and a bottle of sake. Behold the consequences.


Male Bonding

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Miroku/Inuyasha, shounen-ai

Disclaimer: Seriously, do you really think I own Inuyasha?

Summary: A furious hanyou, a sexually frustrated monk and a bottle of sake. Behold the consequences. Rather OOC

_Author's Note:_

I nearly forgot that I had written this story. Though it is cliché and retarded, I have decided to revise and improve it for grammatical errors. Some of the mistakes were simply horrifying. Not that it makes this atrocious piece any better, but I couldn't bear leaving it in its old state. Now, it's at least more …readable, I suppose. All criticism accepted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Damn fucking women. I'll never get them. _

_Especially, Kagome. _

_One minute she's all cheerful and then all of a sudden, out of nowhere, she punches me in the head. BAM! Just like that. _

_Stupid bitch! Was it because I told her to shut her damn mouth?_

_I don't understand what is going on with her. Damn, I always see Kikyou when she looks at me that lovingly. And I don't want to remember that I was responsible for… No, I won't think about that!_

_That is why I told her off._

Such were the thoughts that haunted the youthful hanyou who sat under his favourite spot under a tree and contemplated the day's occurrences.

Well, contemplating was not the right word to be associated with Inuyasha, it was rather grumbling and looking disdainful, and if you were feeling a sudical you might have said "bitchy". The expression on his face was a frightful one. Well, as frightful as the face of a teenage boy with long white hair and puppy ears can be. He positively looked like a angry little puppy, trying to scare away a little child. It was rather comical and endearing, in fact.

It had been a perfectly normal day with the usual jewel searching, killing off pesky monsters and the same old weary confrontations, rather arguments with Kagome. His head and not to mention whole body still hurt from her charming habit of saying "sit".

He did not get that woman. Admittedly, he cared for her -- a lot -- but he just didn't understand her. Not in a single way.

Suddenly he saw a dark figure dressed in purple robes slowly approach him. Not flinching at all, the teenager recognised that figure immediately. It was no one other but his best friend Miroku.

For once, Inuyasha was grateful that someone was going to assist him in his pain. Even if it was a perverted idiot monk.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_God, I cannot believe that I am still a virgin. There are so many women I could do it with but I only want her, Sango._

_I always ask other women to bear my child but Sango is the only one, I really want to have children with._

_Yet I can't stop controlling my stupid mouth and hormones._

_What an idiot I am. I love her but cannot show her my real feelings. I know that she can't stand me. Whenever I touch her, she flinches and immediately kicks me in the head. Strange, my master always told me that women liked to be touched in such a direct manner. Also, she has such a nice body, that I can't help…_

Walking carefully Miroku approached his bad-tempered friend and showed him the item he was carrying in his hand. It was a bottle of sake, a source of consolation for desperate souls. Meaning that, Miroku had wanted to drown his sorrows by drinking it before he had seen his friend.

Well, it would be unfriendly not to offer to share it with his friend. So, he decided to give it a little try.

"Where did you get this from? Made a fool of someone again?" Inuyasha asked, staring at the monk with a knowing look. That stupid houshi was just too predictable, Inuyasha thought angrily, forgetting that the monk's tricks were often the reason why the group was provided with a roof to sleep under and that was, generally a good thing.

Not answering Miroku sat down next to Inyuasha under the large tree, taking a sip from the bottle that was already open. Inuyasha just looked at him with disgust.

It was a warm night with only the sound of grasshoppers breaking the otherwise comfortable silence. The grey moon was up high in the sky, casting a dim light on the low grassland. Miroku enjoyed this sight and observed his friend, who was unusually thoughtful. There was no conversation between them and Miroku thought that it was ok, like that. It spared him a headache.

Suddenly remembering the bottle, he decided to share it with the hanyou. Nudging him gently on the shoulder, he pointed at the bottle and made his intentions clear. Clearly baffled, Inuyasha shook his head and was about to say something when the monk started speaking.

"Take it already. It's good stuff, trust me," he said, amused at the other boy's bewildered expression.

Hesitating, Inuyasha took the bottle and took a sip. He was surprised at the taste of the stuff. It was bitter and not all tasteful.

"It doesn't taste good" he said angrily, disappointed because he had expected more. Did people really become addicted to this stuff? Well, if they did, they were apparently idiots.

"You get used to it. Really," Miroku said laughingly, drinking from the bottle again. He was not in the mood to talk, but he could sense that something was troubling his friend. Inuyasha was like an open book; his facial expression always gave away his emotional state.

"Has something happened between you and Kagome again? Why don't you tell her what you really feel?"

"Oh shut up. You're no better, baka. Hitting on other women, when in fact, you are really in love with Sango. Don't fool me, idiot. I've seen the way you look at her. Why don't you tell her? " the hanyou replied angrily, feeling justified on leashing his frustration out on his friend.

To his surprise, Mirkou was not angered but only laughed heartily. Looking at him through the shadow that that the tree cast on them, Inuyasha noticed that the monk appeared to be melancholic and worried about something; it was something that didn't really fit him and Inuyasha understood that he wasn't the only one who had problems. Still, it was …strange to see him like that. He didn't know how he should deal with it, so he remained quiet.

"I guess this makes us two of the same kind," Miroku replied after an uncomfortable silence.

"Huh..," Inuyasha asked, feeling very perplexed. What did he mean? He was not a perverted, sexually frustrated monk who merely lived to grope Sango's butt. There was no way they were similar to each other.

"We are both too conflicted with the past to admit our true feelings. Also, the girls we like are both very moody and don't understand us. "

"You're right, there," Inuyasha replied hesitantly, not liking to admit his weaknesses.

"How about we just forget our sorrows and finish this stupid bottle. Let's have some typical male bonding," Miroku answered, glad that he was no longer alone. Companionship was always better than solitude. Additionally, it was also better to get drunk with his best friend, who could support him to their sleeping place later.

His friend smiled gently and took another sip from the bottle. There was no need to talk and he handed the bottle to Inuyasha again who drank again, slightly less insecure. The hanyou was feeling grateful that Miroku was not pestering him with troublesome questions that were difficult to answer.

Wanting to forget about Kagome, his childhood and the mission, he drank that stupid liquid that burned in his throat. It still did not taste good but he felt apathetic, not caring whether he got drunk or not. He just wanted to be a careless youth for once. He did give a fucking damn about the results.

Thus, after half an hour the bottle was completely empty and the only thing left were two slightly crazed boys.

The sound of silence was definitely broken for the night. Laughing loudly, Inuyasha felt like he had lost control of his whole body. His conscience was still intact but he felt so light- headed and for no apparent reason everything seemed funny to him. The world looked strangely distorted, the smell of the grass seemed fresher and everything was more vibrant and lively. However, he felt like his head was going to crack any other moment.

"Miroku, my head hurts and I feel so dizzy. Is this normal?" he said, in a slightly slurred voice, staring curiously at the moon. He had never noticed that the moon had such a strange smile to it. Like a cracked doll.

"It's perfectly normal. Don't worry. Don't you feel good?" Miroku answered just as drunk but more used to it. However, his head hurt too because he had not been drunk very often. In fact, he felt rather odd. The strangest thoughts were invading his mind and he felt regretful for having drunk that much. However, he started giggling because he felt so stupid.

"Miroku, can't you tell me why women are such blockheads," his companion asked while lying on the ground and laughing merrily. If it had not been so dark, the monk would have seen that Inuyasha cheeks and ears were pink.

"I have no idea, "answered the monk, irritated. Why did Inuyasha always expect him to know everything about anything? He wasn't a genius nor did he know how the world worked. Still, it was funny that Inuyasha thought him to be that great when he really wasn't.

"Why? You've slept with so many women and don't know a single thing about them?" Inuyasha asked incredulously. He was still staring at the sky and wondering why the moon did not collide with the earth.

Without warning, Miroku suddenly stood up and started laughing his heart out. Flabbergasted, Inuyasha tore his gaze away from the heavens and stared at his friend with sincere curiosity. In his drunken state, Inuyasha did not really understand what was going on, but he considered it a duty to start giggling too.

After the horrid nice stopped, Inuyasha stared at his friend who was blushing, and looking rather embarrassed.

"You know, I've never told this anyone before but I'm still…a virgin. Hell, I haven't even kissed a girl before," Miroku said timidly, looking anywhere but at his friend's face.

This was a slap in the head for Inuyasha, who though drunk, understood fairly well what this meant. The full compact of the words hit him like a rain of icicles and nearly made him laugh out loud. Miroku, the infamous womaniser, was an innocent boy who only touched women because he it was the only way to be close to them.

He was surprised that he had never noticed it before. Mirkou did not have the dimmest idea of how to treat women properly. Either he was suave or perverted, but never fully comfortable around them. The only exception was y Sango, but the monk always ruined the special moments by saying either idiotic things or touching improper body parts. Inuyasha was not necessarily better, but at least, he did not feel so alone anymore.

He wasn't the only one who didn't understand girls. Mirkou and he were really two of a kind, the same side of a coin.

Feeling sorry for the monk who had fallen silent, he touched his shoulder and tried to comfort him.

"Miroku, I'm glad that you told me the truth and don't worry. One day, you'll lose that dreaded virginity of yours with the right girl. Trust me, just try to act more self-controlled around girls and everything will be fine," Inuyasha said, still feeling a bit light-headed.

"I bet I'll be sucked into that charming hole of mine before anything happens at all," Miroku replied and looked at Inuyasha again for a long while. Still being drunk, the meaning of the words and his friend's caring attitude did not shock him as they usually would have. Instead, he was grateful and happy that someone believed in him and did reprimand him for being a useless pervert.

His whole life had only revolved around his cursed hand and the mission to destroy Naraku. He had spent years wandering from place to place, asking countless, unknown faces to bear his child for no other goal, but to destroy the murderer of his ancestors. Somewhere in his heart, he knew that he had been scared and not bothered to think about his future. He had done all this trickery and lechery as means to forget the horrid memory that haunted him at times – the lingering pain of seeing his father being swallowed by a ghastly hole and disappearing forever.

If he did not destroy Naraku, his fate would be sealed forever. He had never allowed himself to care for other people until he had met Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango.

While Miroku was thinking, Inuyasha noticed he monk was uncharacteristically silent and thoughtful. That worried him. He could not help wondering what the reason for Miroku's silence was. Strangely, he felt his attention drawn towards the monk's appearance. He looked rather handsome in his seriousness. Although his vision was still blurred from the alcohol, he could not help wondering how sensitive the monk really was.

"Mirkou, maybe you should go to bed and rest. You have had to much drink, just like me and should not be outside for two long," the hanyou said, breaking the silence, despite not knowing what he was saying. He didn't realise that he was showing concern which was thing he had vowed never to do. Leaning back against the tree, he drew in the breath of blossoming flowers, waiting for the monk's reply.

"Is it just me or has the drink made you kinder than you usually are, Inu," the other boy replied, somewhat touched by the hanyou's kindness. In all honesty, the hanyou could act as aloof and rude as he wanted, but nothing could hide the fact that he was a caring and sweet individual deep down.

Sadly, the hanyou detested being called pet names and reacted in his usual manner which meant that he started to scowl.

"Inu..? Watch it baka! I will punch you in the face if you call me such a name again," he replied, fuming and red in the face. He stood up and, not facing the monk, he sighed and crossed his arms like a little boy. It was really cute and amused Miroku. For a moment, it made him feel happy and forget his troubles.

"Why? Would you also punch Kagome-same in the face if she told you that," Mirkou said, standing up too because he was tired of sitting. Approaching the silly hanyou, he slapped him on the back playfully and whispered something that infuriated the other boy even more. It was something about "naughty nicknames in bed" that made Inuyasha blush.

"You fucking pervert. Stop acting so coyly. Now that I know your "secret", you won't fool me! You're nothing but a useless, stupid and sex starved idiot. No wonder your grandfather got fooled that easily," replied Inuyasha angrily, turning to face Miroku, who only paled slightly, but otherwise ignored the comment. Or so it seemed.

"It's no wonder that Kagome constantly says "osuwari" to you or punches your ugly face. Inuyasha, you can't even stand a little joke," said he, hurt. He thought that someone had finally taken him seriously, but he had been obviously mistaken.

The liquor was still running his blood, but he had regained his senses. Thinking that the alcohol was to blame for Inuyasha's former kindness, he decided to leave. He looked at the empty lying on the green grass, surrounded by darkness and he lifted it, taking into his hands. He didn't say a word which unnerved his companion.

Inuyasha did not understand and wondered what the hell was going on.

Then it dawned upon his mind. He had messed up again. Like always, his smart mouth had taken lead before his conscience. Fuck, it had been such an enjoyable evening talking with Miroku and having someone at his side. Not even Kagome understood him as well like Miroku did, but now he was going to leave and it was his entire fault. He really was a fool.

He was just about to apologise to his friend when he saw that he was gone. Looking from left to right, he saw no one. Yet, when he looked towards the direction where the inn was, he saw a lone figure slowly walking towards it. Not losing a minute the white-haired hanyou ran towards the monk and did something very odd and unfamiliar. He embraced him, just like that. Inwardly, he blamed the sake for it but there was also something else.

He just wanted to do it.

The embrace surprised Miroku and caused him to trip over an unidentifiable object. He fell, taking the hanyou along with him. The fall shocked them both and Miroku after lying on the floor, turned over and found himself face to face with his best friend. He was confused. Why had Inuyasha come?

There was so much to be said but neither Inuyasha nor Miroku knew how to start. Timidly Inuyasha looked at his friend, not minding the more or less strange position and tried to apologise. However, no words came out because his throat was dry.

Miroku was just dazed, his head now hurting severely from the stupid drink. Meanwhile his best friend was still pondering, half drunk on how to make Miroku comprehend that he did care. Then, a strange urge possessed the hanyou and made him to do something even odder than the embrace before.

Without thinking he kissed Miroku on the lips, nearly making the black-haired boy die from shock. It was not a romantic nor a passionate kiss, but never the less an intimate touch. Somewhat surprised, he felt a tingling at the first contact. As did Inuyasha who was amazed to find that he was enjoying this.

Mirkou's lips were soft and he smelled nice, very pleasant indeed. What was this? His brain was screaming at him, telling to pull away at once and to end this insanity. However, sometimes insanity had its nice sides and this one of those cases. He did not stop or pull away, savouring the moment while gently touching the monk's hair.

Trembling, Miroku did not know how to react or feel. He did not know whether he was supposed to kiss back or be repulsed. Finally he decided to not care and tried kissing back, though clumsily. It was a short moment but the kiss seemed longer than that. Much longer.

Soon, however, reality came crushing upon on the two boys and caused them to pull away. Out of breath, Inuyasha stared at the flushed monk lying under him with his eyes closed and not saying a single word. Thinking how he beautiful he looked like that, the hanyou quickly slapped himself on the head and stood up. He couldn't believe that he was thinking like this of a boy, of all possible things. He was far too dazed to say anything and decided to leave his best friend there. It was better to run away than to confront his inner demons at once.

Miroku, very much surprised, stayed there and did not know what to do. What a night this had been. Drinking and conversing with Inuyasha was short of common – they were best friends, after all, but the kiss was. Yes, Inuyasha had stolen his first kiss and he was neither repulsed nor angry. Quite the contrary, he was still too drunk to really realise what had happened but one thing he was sure of. He did not regret having shared that short moment with Inuyasha. Having heard and seen his gentle side, understanding that they were the same and shared a kiss was something special. Even if it never happened again, he would cherish it forever.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When the sun made the darkness go away and the world came to life again, the sounds of a cheerful girl and her friend could be heard at the inn. Chatting happily away, they did not realise how awkward their male companions, save the kitsune, were behaving.

Inuyasha was even grouchier than usual and Mirkou was silent, though not necessarily gloomy. His gaze never rested upon the pretty daughter of the inn's owner nor did he make any suggestive moves on Sango. The kitsune, however, did notice and smelled the scent of liquor on both of them. He also smelled both of their scents on each other. Yet, he was far too young to understand the reason for that.

When the girls left the room to bath including Shippo, the boys were left alone and an uncomfortable silence lingered in the room. Embarrassment, fear and shame were the cause of it. However, Miroku decided to break silence before it grew unbearable.

"Inuyasha, you do remember…what happened last night?" he asked timidly, blushing and looking at the wooden floor.

"Of course, I do. It's your fault, you made me drunk!" the hanyou answered, feeling the colour come to his face and not daring to look at his friend. Well, he was not sure if he could really call him that anymore. The memory of him, his taste and his fragility when lying there beneath him under his body, haunted him. It did strange things to his body.

"It's not my fault and neither was it yours. You probably kissed me because you mistook me for Kagome," Miroku said laughingly, trying to ease matters, but something felt wrong. He knew that Inuyasha had not mistaken him for Kagome and he felt sad for some odd reason. He was not supposed to be gay, but he was not so sure any longer. He had enjoyed the kiss too much to be certain.

Mirkou knew that he had to restore their friendship and forget what happened. How he wished that he had never approached Inuyasha and left him alone that night. Originally, he had only intended to drown his sorrows and forget the reason why he was so afraid of Sango. He had not expected to find any answer to his question.

Inyasha's understanding, his kindness and that kiss had made it painfully clear. He was scared because she did not understand him and only expected the worst of him. She never tolerated his presence as well as Inuyasha did. Miroku knew that his feelings towards Inuyasha had changed. No, it wasn't only that. Something inside of him had been awakened that had always there, hiding like a shadow.

Inuyasha observed Miroku and saw a pained expression on the monk's face. Again, he had messed up and hurt Miroku's emotions. He was scared and did not know what to do. Why was everything so awkward between them now?

However, he decided talk now and justify his feelings.

"Miroku, I didn't mistake you for Kagome. I did it because I wanted to say sorry. In fact, I don't know why I did it. I wasn't that drunk anymore," he said awkwardly, sitting down next to the monk and slowly seeing a change in the boy's expression. He looked a bit more relieved and his violet eyes did not seem that sad anymore.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. Let us keep that night a secret, ok? We're still friends, right?," Miroku asked in a fearful tone. Instead of replying, Inuyasha hugged the monk, startling him a little. Shuddering, he timidly put his arms around the other boy's shoulders, but was too scared to look into his face. This was awkward, but it felt nice too.

He was still not used to being attracted to someone of his own gender, though it was not horrifying. Inuyasha, sensing his awkwardness, understood him. This was new to him as well. Besides, there were his feelings for Kagome left to explore, too. Things were going to get complicated.

"What is it, baka? I have already kissed you, so stop being that fearful," the hanyou said, amused at Miroku's shyness. Really to see the infamous womaniser like that was just priceless.

Realising that he was being made fun of, Miroku was slightly angered, but remained silent. He was enjoying the hugging far too much to ruin the good mood. Cautiously, he lay his head on Inuyasha's chest and smelled the weird scent of rat skin which was oddly comforting. Not knowing whether it was alright to touch like that, he felt his cheeks heat up again, but did not dare to move

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was shocked, but not in a negative manner and slowly, he touched Miroku's soft black hair.

As meaningless as this one gesture seemed, it spoke for volumes for both of the boys. Something had changed in their relationship, not unexpectedly, but suddenly brought out to the light. Feelings of attraction had been there before but were now slowly gaining more colour, making the intentions more conscious. It was not love yet, but they were crossing a new bridge and had to explore what was on the other side of the shore.

It was a beginning. Sort of.

"Miroku, we should stop this before the girls discover us and start causing a scene," Inuyasha said, breaking the silence and pulling free from the embrace.

Regretting the loss of the hanyou's hug, Miroku sat down and proceeded to do some meditating. Anything was better than staring at his friend now, who was equally displeased.

Anyways, who knew if they could not continue their hugging later at night again?


End file.
